


【迪卢木多水仙】Que le démon soit noyé 淹死恶魔

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, mob, 乱交, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: 迪卢双子百合/水仙：枪（兄，白蔷薇）剑（弟，黑蔷薇）有涉及宗教的play，无意冒犯，不适请x三皮，lancer总受，mob，超级痴注意
Kudos: 3





	【迪卢木多水仙】Que le démon soit noyé 淹死恶魔

“万圣节当然是要出去寻欢作乐呀哥哥~”黑蔷薇这么说，摆弄了一下头上的犄角——他打扮成恶魔的样子，松松垮垮的衬衫根本没有系上带子，紧身的皮质短裤将腰臀的曲线描绘得特别色气。被他嘲讽的兄长穿着高领的神父装，十字架垂在胸口，下垂的美目带着禁欲。  
“当初就不应该答应你，又要乱来，我可不会帮你收拾烂摊子。”做哥哥的这么说。只是早了十几分钟出生，却比弟弟成熟稳重很多，从小到大弟弟的一切麻烦事都是他跟在后面收拾，嘴上嫌弃，实际上还是会好好地处理善后。  
弟弟的手摸到长袍在双腿间的间隙，摸着兄长软软的那块肉，将它在手中搓来搓去，像是玩着什么玩具。白蔷薇拨开了他乱来的手，斥责道：“别随便发情。”黑蔷薇嘻嘻地笑了，按着哥哥的腰色情地摩擦了两下。  
他拉着他走到了酒馆，这里到处都挤满了奇形怪状的人，大家狂笑着，抽烟、酗酒，这一切让人忘了自己在人间。夜晚的闲谈从一杯马天尼开始，黑蔷薇禁止了他的哥哥点诸如龙舌兰日出这样的酒，更毋论无酒精饮品。他爱看他微醺的神情，脸颊红润，金色的眼睛蒙上水汽，慢吞吞地说话。一杯又一杯酒下肚，酒量过于差的白蔷薇用手撑在吧台上，一遍又一遍用冰水洗刷着嘴里的味道。黑蔷薇可不想就这样回家（还要扛着喝醉的兄长！），他还没有寻到什么乐子。他丢下白蔷薇在吧台，自己走到舞池里，寻找今晚的乐子。他看见一个独身的男子，身材高挑，戴着一顶破破的宽檐帽，打扮成猎人的样子。他上前去和他跳舞，与其说是跳舞不如说是跟着音乐的节奏调情，猎人的手揽着他的腰，手指隔着皮料在挺翘的臀部上游走。  
“你在这里干什么呢？”黑蔷薇微笑着逃开了他的撩拨，“还没有打到猎物？真是个蹩脚猎人。”  
“我倒是觉得，”猎人的手挑开披风，在恶魔的胸口画着圈，“这里就有一个。”  
恶魔大笑起来，刚喝过万圣特调还没有漱口，尖尖的假牙上沾着假血。  
猎人接着跟他调笑几句，想要和他接吻。他一把推开他，转身走了，他说：“抱歉，我得走了。我哥他……”  
话没说完，被从后面搂住了腰，猎人湿热的气息在耳根传来。“哥哥？我怎么不知道像你这么可爱的小玫瑰还有第二朵？”男人咬着他的耳环，轻扯着，让他不得不停下来。  
“这是哪本老掉牙的把妹宝典上的句子？”黑蔷薇讽刺道。从小到大他都没有被人在外表方面夸赞过——和兄长在一起的时候总是年长的那个被赞美，即使他们长得几乎一模一样。  
此时吧台边的白蔷薇已经喝得脸颊通红，几乎要伏在桌上。周围好几双如狼似虎的眼睛盯着他，有大胆的已经坐在他旁边的位置试图搭讪。黑蔷薇不悦地赶跑了这个人，架起他酒量超差的兄长就往外走。白蔷薇把头歪在弟弟的肩上，他现在很安静，红润的嘴唇微微张开，人畜无害。  
但是黑蔷薇知道，只要哥哥喝醉了，就特别容易打开奇怪的开关。他的哥哥，平日看起来老实而禁欲的美男子，一旦被打开了开关，就会变了个人似的。那是他曾经在床上看见过很多次的哥哥，也是多年前某一个下午在图书室诱惑他的哥哥，那个带着下流笑容的人。  
猎人跟着他们走出酒吧。“需要帮忙吗？”他问。  
“我会很感谢你搭把手。”白蔷薇这么说，他把手绕过猎人的脖子的时候朝他抛了个媚眼。  
黑蔷薇自然是很不满，把哥哥的腰往自己这边搂。白蔷薇确是要跟他作对一般，跟猎人交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。弟弟把哥哥抢过来，将那被啃食过的唇瓣重新舔吻一遍才肯罢休。  
白蔷薇有点喜新厌旧地抛下黑蔷薇，和那陌生人纠缠在一起。他躺倒在红色路虎的前盖——那是弟弟刚买的新车，他本人更喜欢凌志——修长的手指从下往上地将长袍的纽扣顺次解开。小麦色的紧实肌肉在红黑之间显得尤其诱人，他的乳尖已经红润地勃起，白银的小环和链子随着呼吸而颤抖。猎人和恶魔将那肉粒含入口中，舔吻啮咬，让金属乳环带上温度，有时提起乳环，让白蔷薇呻吟出声。  
“啊……好棒……”他咬着外套的领子，隐忍中带着淫荡。  
黑蔷薇一手往下摸，解开哥哥的裤子。“哇哦！”他惊叹一声，那薄薄的布料下面再没有任何东西，“早知道来的路上先跟你做了，哥哥。”  
“小混蛋，每天脑子里怎么想着……啊……都是这些！”他抱怨的时候，黑蔷薇握着他的性器快速套弄几下，爽得他流出了几滴透明的粘液。  
“哥哥，先跟我做吧，我已经等不及了。”做弟弟的也解开皮裤，将那热硬的物件和哥哥的抵在一起，引导着他和自己一起手淫。两根肉茎间粘着不少前液，咕啾咕啾的水声在寂静的夜晚里显得特别淫靡。直到黑蔷薇已经忍耐不住，挺翘的龟头涨得通红，凹陷的小孔不时吐出几滴混合着浊白的体液。  
他把哥哥拉起来，褪去他的长裤，手指探入他的臀缝，在那隐秘的小口处摩挲，发现那处已经是湿成一片。他轻轻地笑了一声，将手指一插到底，把哥哥身后的小嘴搅得泥泞不堪。  
猎人不满这两兄弟自己玩的开心，便让白蔷薇弯下身来为他口交。他只解开皮带，硕大的性器从裤链中弹跳而出。白蔷薇温顺地张开嘴，想要接纳那东西。猎人捏着半硬的阴茎在他的脸上划动，在他想要触碰的时候挪开。白蔷薇显得很不耐烦的样子，他饥渴地抬头看猎人，说：“这位先生，今晚可不是什么好日子呀，要不要我来给您驱驱邪？”  
猎人笑了，他捏着神父的两颊把性器塞到这个温暖潮湿的嘴里。  
白蔷薇口手并用地爱抚着他的肉棒，舌面卷着舔舐，感受到口中的物体越胀越大，前端不时冒出一股股腥涩的液体喷在他喉咙深处。他想要干呕，但这紧密的不规则夹迫更加刺激了他。  
黑蔷薇抽出手指，操进了那个熟悉的肉穴，用力过猛把哥哥往陌生人的性器又推进几分。白蔷薇吐出嘴里的东西，愤愤地咒骂了身后的小混蛋，换来的是一阵猛烈进攻。他觉得腰臀都要被这小畜生撞碎了，酸疼得根本不像自己身体的一部分，前面的嘴也几乎含不下猎人的性器，任由那玩意在嘴边唇角留下淫液的痕迹。他小声地呻吟着，忍不住的高音总是狠狠撩拨正在享用他身体的两人。因为激烈运动，脸庞和脖子已经充血成艳丽的粉色，将他湿润的金色眼睛衬得更加迷人。  
身体内壁不断痉挛着，腰也不受控制地颤抖。黑蔷薇知道哥哥快高潮了，他抓住他想要抚慰自己的手臂往后拉，那吞吐着他硬物的小穴被翻出一圈浅粉的肿肉，在他进出的时候紧紧吸住肉棒。他快速挺了几下腰，那穴内开始绞咬他的阴茎，哥哥浑身散发着魅惑的气息，他光是看着被撩开的长袍露出的臀部就想要射了。  
“哈啊……你别……”白蔷薇含含糊糊地说，“别再磨那儿……我要、我——要射了啊！”他压抑而充满欲情的声音喑哑，颤抖着想要释放，而被黑蔷薇捏住了下体，只有后穴高潮了，前方被禁锢着只滴出几滴浊液。年幼者在这销魂的干高潮中把精液射在了哥哥的屁股里，他颤抖着将体液一股股灌在窄小的肠道里。  
白蔷薇喘着气，干高潮让他无力地张着嘴，猎人的性器在他的舌面上拍打。他那潮红的，流着汗和体液的，带有色情表情的脸，仰视着他。猎人让他站起来，手掌摩挲着他冰冷的小腹和泥泞的屁股，将黑蔷薇的那些精液涂满了白蔷薇的会阴。他慢慢插入那个沾满秽液的小孔，紧致湿热的地方有了精液的润滑，他的阴茎就像蛇溜进了花园，刚高潮过的地方并没有松弛，反而是有一吸一吸地吮着他的玩意，这让猎人不禁压住白蔷薇的腰深插了几下。  
黑蔷薇跪在地上，逗弄着那垂软的性器，虔诚地亲吻着兄长的顶端，两片刻薄的嘴唇在龟头上吐露着淫秽模糊的爱语。那处很快又勃起了，混合着身后撞击的节奏和呻吟。  
白蔷薇胸前穿环的两处被玩弄着，白银的链子被手指的绕圈越收越短，红润的乳头被扯向中间，羞耻的快感和同感使得胸口酥麻难耐。猎人和黑蔷薇一人抓住一边，用粗糙指腹摩擦或者指甲抠弄细缝，仿佛挤压几下那处就能产乳。  
当然这是不可能的——虽然它们饱满甚至圆润，但毕竟是男性的胸部。  
猎人揽着那劲瘦的腰肢，囊袋不断拍打着泛红的臀瓣，交合处溢出的体液被抽插搅动得变成半透明。白蔷薇的身体颤动着，不能自已地加在两个人中间，拔高的、断断续续的呻吟像音乐节上坏掉的电吉他。他的全身几乎都变成了粉色，一种染着情欲的颜色，指尖触及的每一处都敏感异常。  
“啊……我要去了……”他哽咽着呻吟，“求你，让我射——”  
黑蔷薇也没有打算继续为难他的哥哥，唇舌上的功夫越加卖力，将那肉棒吮吸得啧啧响。他含着龟头努力吞吐几下，白蔷薇就带着哭腔射在了他嘴里。他起身和兄长接吻，将那刚射出的精液又在口中渡给他，浊白的液体在舌吻中跌落，将两人的身体都变得更加淫靡。  
“噢，操！你们两只发情的小母狗。”猎人咒骂道，那紧致穴道的确把他咬得紧紧的，每一次抽插都几乎要迫使他射精。白色的妖精扭过头向他索吻，他吮着红的滴血的下唇——那还带着体液的腥臭——将可恶的微笑吞食入肚。黑发美人扭腰配合他的节奏，内壁不自觉的痉挛是极致的诱惑，撩人的浪叫更是拨动他的心弦。  
白蔷薇的呼吸突然加重了，他大声地呻吟着，后穴控制不住地绞紧性器。猎人低吼一声，在抽插中将精液涂满了肠壁。前列腺被疯狂摩擦着，绝顶的快感快把白蔷薇淹没，他快速地给自己手淫着，刚射精完敏感至极的阴茎显露出娇嫩的紫红色，伞状顶端的马眼又陆陆续续溢出液体。当猎人射完精，还意犹未尽在他体内抽插的时候，白蔷薇喷出了透明的花液——他潮吹了，阴茎射出了清澈的液体，整个人几乎站不住。  
猎人把性器抽出来，黑蔷薇立刻殷勤地用灵巧的舌头舔舐，白蔷薇也跪下为他清理。长得极为相似的双子口手并用地服侍他的老二，猎人几乎想要再次勃起操翻这两个尤物，但是他还有其他事要做……

白蔷薇拒绝了弟弟开车的提议，虽然他真的很不喜欢路虎这种五大三粗的设计。于是他坐上驾驶座，把弟弟塞到了副驾驶。  
黑蔷薇今晚虽然久违地和哥哥来了个3P，但是他有点欲求不满，腿根深处的地方有一种细微却致命的痒在折磨他。  
于是他调整了坐姿，侧着身子翘着屁股对着亲爱的哥哥，将皮裤扒开仅仅露出圆润的臀部和暴露在空气中更加瘙痒难耐的粉色菊穴。“哥哥，帮我解决一下。”他轻轻讲，指尖在那堆满褶皱的入口处撩拨轻叩，喘息声在寂静的深夜特别露骨。  
“我是不是该感谢你让我现在一屁股的脏东西？”白蔷薇讽刺道，放在变速杆上的手往右走，掐了一下小恶魔的翘臀。  
哎呀，哥哥你怎么这样！有人抱怨。  
我还可以这样。哥哥答，然后把中指的一个指节塞进了那个可怜的小穴。  
“你是怎么考上驾照的？交规没说不能……啊……”黑蔷薇呻吟着，却是更想兄长恶意玩弄他。  
白蔷薇面不改色地开着车，手指只是不温不火地进出。等到红灯的时候就俯下身舔上那处，舌尖绕着褶皱舔吻戳刺。  
老天，这可是闹市区的红绿灯口……黑蔷薇这么想，真刺激。他拽着安全带，性器已经勃起顶着皮裤摩擦。  
“你可要忍住不要射哦，”白蔷薇说，“洗车的钱我不会付。”说着他从副驾驶收纳盒里摸出了一个束口袋，“新玩具？”他笑了。  
“哈哈……那是……”黑蔷薇尴尬地干笑，他本来想在某个周末把这东西“送”给哥哥的。  
“我猜到了，好意心领了。”他打开那个小袋子，把里面的肛塞拿出来，“还是你先来吧，弟弟。”  
“呜啊啊……”黑蔷薇被冰冷的金属进入的时候，那处又紧又涩，肛口被撑开然后又合拢，顶上的装饰品让这个状况显得像一颗宝石被夹在臀肉中间。  
“直到回家，都不可以拿下来。”他的兄长说，然后拨动了某处的小机关……


End file.
